La próxima vez fíjate mejor
by OlivierCash
Summary: Esos momentos en los que no tenía nada que hacer, podían resultar muy agradables. Hakurei/Avenir


**El Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

A veces, muy de vez en cuando, incluso él era capaz de disfrutar de pequeños momentos tranquilos en los cuales podía regodearse en el placer de no hacer nada. Por supuesto, no era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo, incluso podría catalogarse como algo que casi no ocurría, así que cuando por fin tenía algún pequeño momento de esos, los disfrutaba el doble. Como ese día, en el que no tenía que realizar ninguna guardia, ya había entrenado, se encargó de todas sus tareas, lo que le permitió disfrutar del placer de estar tumbado sobre su cama sin hacer nada en particular. Sencillamente estaba ahí tumbado boca abajo, observando por la ventana como el Sol de la tarde se movía lentamente a través del cielo. Acompañado por los sonidos incansables del Santuario, resultaba agradable escuchar tanto movimiento en el Santuario, porque significaba que pese a todas las bajas producidas por culpa de la guerra, todavía quedaba mucha gente viva ahí.

—No sé cómo puedes vivir con tanto pelo.

Él sonrió ligeramente, sin darse la vuelta para encarar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado sobre la cama, entretenido en acariciarle el pelo. Ese día, no era el único que estaba disfrutando de un par de horas muertas.

—Una vez de pequeño pillé piojos y a mi madre casi le da algo para quitármelos y eso que lo tenía bastante corto —comentó, rememorando esos ya tan lejanos y casi olvidados días.

Ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar con exactitud el rostro de su madre, eso sí, su voz la había olvidado completamente. Era triste olvidar a esas personas, por ello procuraba rememorar sus rostros de sus compañeros muertos siempre que le fuera posible, para no olvidarse de cómo eran.

Volvieron a estar un rato en silencio, silencio en el cual Hakurei se dedicó a seguir jugando con el frondoso pelo de Avenir mientras este se dejaba hacer, como siempre. No es que disfrutara en exceso de que alguien le tocara tanto el pelo, mas no podía negar que la forma tan curiosamente tierna de Hakurei a la hora de tocarle el pelo, le agradaba lo suficiente como para permitírselo sin quejarse.

—Tengo una duda que lleva recorriendome la cabeza bastante tiempo —dejó caer Hakurei—. En tu época, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez sobre mí?— preguntó apresuradamente.

Eso fue extraño, Hakurei no tendía a preguntar demasiado sobre su época. Solía decir que no le interesaba de sobremanera un futuro tan sumamente lejano al que no llegaría vivo. Así que Avenir no le contó más que cosas imprescindibles o algunos detalles puntuales que se le escapaban cuando contaba alguna anécdota.

Pensó en el cementerio del Santuario, en el de su época, repleto de nombres. De los nombres pertenecientes a aquellos caballeros que sirvieron a lo largo de los milenios, tantos que resultaba difícil recordarlos todos, incluso que alguno le llegara a sonar. Y eso que pasaba cierto tiempo por ese cementerio, especialmente cuando el final de su Guerra Santa se avecinaba y sus compañeros morían día sí y día también.

—No —admitió, sintiéndose inquieto—. Ni siquiera me suena haber visto tu tumba. Aunque creo que en esa época no me habría fijado mucho en ella —admitió un poco disperso—. O puede que como he venido hasta aquí, los enterrados en mi época han cambiado.

Avenir se sintió un tanto inquieto, de una manera extraña. Él había ido al pasado para cambiar la historia, en esos momentos se relacionaba con la gente que él consideró parte de un desdibujado tiempo anterior. Pero ahí estaba, en mitad de ese tiempo, como estuvo antaño en su propia época. Tan real. Se había vuelto parte de su pasado, aquel que siempre le suscitó cierta curiosidad y aun así, se sentía más melancólico que nunca. Al parecer, pese a los momentos felices y el amor que sentía por Hakurei, el ser de otra época y añorar dicho momento era un peso que no podía quitarse de encima.

—Pues la próxima vez fijate mejor —zanjó Hakurei tan tranquilo.

A veces el albino sentía como Hakurei tenía la extraña habilidad de simplificar las cosas. No de una mala manera, no quitándole importancia a lo que la tenía. Sino de una forma agradable, porque conseguía que todo le pesara un poco menos.

—Te aseguro que después de conocerte tanto, no podría no fijarme en eso —aseguró con una triste sonrisa, aún sin girarse para mirarlo.

Notó un ligero peso encima suyo, el de ojos verdes se había tumbado un poco sobre él de una forma muy cariñosa. Se sintió bien, era agradable tener a alguien que le hiciera ver cosas positivas, por pequeñas que fueran y por poco que le duraran.

—Yo tampoco podría olvidarte nunca —dijo Hakurei tan feliz, como siempre que estaban juntos—. Pero no hablemos de eso, cuando ganemos esta guerra tendremos la oportunidad de contar nosotros mismos nuestra historia.

Suspiró y sonrió de nuevo, aunque más que una sonrisa le salió una amarga mueca, la cual por fortuna no fue vista por Hakurei. Todavía no había tenido esa conversación, todavía Avenir no le había confesado que desde el principio tenía la sensación de que no sobreviviría una segunda vez. Y a decir verdad, no se sentía con las fuerzas como para volver a ver a la gente que le importaba morir de nuevo mientras él se quedaba ahí, vivo. Con una vez ya había tenido más que suficiente.

—Sí, ya lo haremos llegado el momento.


End file.
